Mykayla and Louis (One Direction One Shot)
by Richele-xo
Summary: One Direction One Shot


Mykayla's P.O.V

It was just another day, or so I thought, just another boring day at work, customers coming in and going out regardless of whether they bought something or not. It was another slow day, as it had been every day the past week. It was slow till around ten o'clock. People were lining up outside the door as if waiting for permission to come in. Why wouldn't they be able to come in? It was a book store! There's no law against going into a book store, not that I'm aware of anyway. I was starting to think it was really odd, then everyone outside started screaming, what was it? 'Wand' something? Wand Erection? Oh my lord, they were screaming 'One Direction' ONE DIRECTION was outside! One Direction; meaning my favourite band, meaning the 5 hottest guys on the planet, meaning Louis Tomlinson was there, meaning if I saw him I would be major fan-girling. Ever since that season of 'The X-Factor' I have wanted to meet those five boys. Ever since I saw Louis' face I've wanted to talk to him, but not just as another fan. I wanted to actually get to know him. I knew the chances of him even NOTICING me were slim to nothing, so I wasn't going to push it and hope for a relationship, I'd settle for friends. But here they were today; Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles and Zayn Malik. They're actually coming to the store I work in to do a book signing. HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS!? I always take notice of what's going on in the book store, what new books are coming in, etc... How could I have missed this!? Maybe my manager kept it from me because of how big a fan I am of them, but then why would she have allowed me to work today?! 'Hi, Mykayla!' my boss said as she walked through the door. 'Why the shocked expression?' she asked me. 'Alice! You, you didn't, didn't tell me about, about, one, one...' her eyes widened. 'I didn't tell you they were coming in today!? Oh gosh Mykayla, I'm so sorry, I thought I had told you! I told everyone else.' 'That's, that's okay, Alice. Really, it's fine.' I said, trying to force a smile onto my shocked face. 'Are you sure?' she asked uncertainly, as if she had the suspicion I might pounce on Louis if I had the chance, and to be honest, if I wasn't petrified by seeing him I probably would. 'Yeah, really, I'll be okay!' I said, again trying to smile. I must've been convincing this time around because she smiled back and jokingly said, 'As long as you don't straddle one of them, you're right to stay.' Then she winked at me and walked into the back room. Alice was cool. She was quite young, and got along with everyone. To be honest, she's one of my closest friends. One Direction just walked in. They just walked in. They looked at me, well, I was the only person here at the moment, who else would they look at. They smiled and Niall spoke 'Hey, we're One Direction, I'm Niall!' 'I'm Harry!' 'I'm Zayn!' 'I'm Liam!' 'And I'm Louis!' 'I know!' I said in a small voice. 'I, I know who you guys are,' I said, my voice getting stronger 'I'm a really big fan; I can't believe this is happening!' 'Well believe it babaay! Cause this is real life!' Louis said and winked at me while the rest of the lads started laughing. Louis Tomlinson just called me baby and winked at me! LOUIS TOMLINSON! This is crazy, this is so not real! Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn walked over to the table that was set up for them (how didn't I notice that before?) but Louis stayed at the counter. 'Aren't, aren't you going to go over to the, the signing table with the other boys?' I stuttered. 'Why go sit over there with a bunch of boys when I can be standing here talking to a beautiful girl?' he asked me quietly so only I could hear him. My breath caught in my throat and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. This was SO not happening. 'Anyway,' he said with a slight smile, 'is there any way I would be able to know your name and possibly your number? We're in town for the next two weeks, you see, this is Harry's hometown.' He said. 'I, um, my name, my name is Mykayla.' I said, in an unnaturally high voice. 'Well, a beautiful name to go with a beautiful face.' He said winking at me for the second time in 5 minutes. 'And may I have your number, my fair lady?' he asked like only a true gentleman would. I got a sudden surge of courage I don't know where came from. 'How about, you and the lads sign a copy of your book for me and you write your number down for me. I'm sure I'll be much less busy and actually remember to give you a call.' I said.'What kind of person wouldn't remember to give you a call?' he asked quietly, 'What kind of person could forget you?' my courage lost, I started stuttering again, 'I, I, uh...' 'Shh, don't worry your pretty little head, I'll give you my number,' he took my hand gently and grabbed a pen that was lying on the counter and wrote his number on my hand, 'and,' he said, giving me the pen and gesturing to his own hand, 'you'll give me yours.' My hand was shaking so much as I wrote my number down on LOUIS TOMLINSON'S hand that I don't think my writing was very legible. But I still had his number. I had Louis Tomlinson's number! 'OI, Lou!' Harry shouted, 'I think they're about to let the people in, come sit down!' As he was still holding my hand, he kissed it, winked at me again and said 'Bye, Mykayla, I'll speak to you later!' While I just stood there like a complete idiot, gaping at him. That was Louis Tomlinson. Alice came back out if the back room. 'Alright, Mykayla, time to let all the screaming fans in!' 'Oh, the joy,' I said sarcastically. As I opened the doors, I was nearly knocked over by all the girls trying to get to the table of boys first. 'STOP' all five boys, myself and Alice all yelled at the same time. The store was instantly quiet and all the girls had stopped running. 'Okay,' Alice said calmly this time, 'I understand that this is a book signing with One Direction, I understand that it will we noisy, but I want NO running and I want ONE line, is that clear?' she demanded. I myself was actually a little bit scared; I've never seen her like that before. There was a murmuring of yes' throughout the store, and the girls already inside started getting into a single file line in front of Harry. From right to left it was; Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn then Louis. They've lined them up from oldest to youngest' I thought, not surprised in the least.

Louis' P.O.V

The signing was hectic. I kept stealing glances at Mykayla, and that seemed to get me through it. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that's got me hooked. Right from when I looked at her. Those blue eyes, so similar to my own, they just drew me in. But I knew I'd have to see more of her. We were only here for a week, so I'd have to make the most of it. As soon as we got back to the hotel we were staying at, I checked to see if her number was still on my hand...it was there, but it was all smudged up. I guess the ball was in her court...unless. Unless, I, being the romantic young man I am, went to the book shop and set up 'date' right then and there. My mind was made up as soon as the thought popped into my head. We would go out to lunch, see a movie, go to dinner, or have a picnic. Whatever she wanted to do, as long as I was with her, I didn't mind. I told the boys I was going to have a look around town. They wanted to come with, but I told them I was going to call my mum, that got them to stay put. I made my way to the bookstore from the hotel on foot, wearing a hoodie, cap and sunglasses so people wouldn't recognise me. I got there in about 15 minutes. When all five of us got there that morning, the place was FULL of screaming fans, now it was kind of empty and lonely. I could see her through the window serving a customer. She had the most beautiful smile, and her dimples, oh; I'm a sucker for dimples. She's seen me; I guess I'm going inside. I smiled, 'Hi there gorgeous!' she gave me a small shy smile, 'Hi, wh-what are you doing here?' She asked nervously, she's so cute when she's nervous, who am I kidding, she's always cute. 'Well my lovely lady, your number here rubbed off of my hand, so, I thought maybe you could just put it in my phone, and I'll put my number in yours?' I said, the smile never wiping off my face. 'Uh, um, I'm kind of, working, at the moment...' she trailed off, my smile threatening to fall. 'No problem, what time do you finish?' I asked 'um, I think, think I finish at lunch time, 12:00,' she answered. 'Well, that's no problem at all! That's only 15 minutes away. I'd wait for you.' She blushed, faint pink colouring travelling up her cheeks. 'Oh, okay.' She sounded surprised. 'We can go get lunch afterwards, are you hungry? If you're not hungry we can do something else, I don't mind. What do you like to do? Do you like the arcade? There's a shopping mall just around the corner from here, it has an arcade...' she was rambling, it was cute. I put a finger to her lips, 'Shh,' I said, 'relax; we can do whatever you feel like doing, anything at all.' I said, removing my finger from her lips and pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. We just stood there for a second, just staring into each other's eyes, blue locked on blue. She truly was beautiful. She looked away first, and I started walking away, when I looked back to where she should be standing, I saw the door to the back room swinging closed. I started looking through the shelves and saw a book I recognised, 'Meltdown by Ben Elton' man that brought back memories. I turned back around to look at the counter and saw Mykayla had returned, I walked over with the book in my hand, she looked up at me and smiled a genuine smile. 'No! Jimmy Protested!' she said mockingly. 'You know, we have had A LOT of girls come in and buy that book just because of your video diaries.' She said, 'It's actually a very good book, but hardly anyone knows that, they just flick to the page you read out.' She said smiling like she was remembering a fond memory. 'Oh, so you used to watch the video diaries aye?' I said raising an eyebrow, she blushed again, and I realised I like having that effect on her. 'Its 12:00pm' I pointed out. 'Yes, it is! Wow. Time flies hey.' 'So where did you want to go?' I asked her as we walked out of the store after she said goodbye to her boss. 'Uh, well, would you mind if I went home and got changed first?' she asked slightly embarrassed. I looked down at what she was wearing and noticed for the first time she was wearing a work uniform. 'Well, you look absolutely beautiful right now, even if you are in a uniform, but if you want to, of course you can. Anything for you' I said, still smiling. She blushed yet again, and she led the way as we walked in comfortable silence to her house. I kept sneaking glances at her and the way the sunlight reflected off of her reddy-brown hair. I decided to finally break the silence, 'So, after you're finished getting ready...for our date,' I winked at her 'where were you wanting to go?' this was the most I'd seen her blush, even the tips of her ears went red, then she answered me 'Uh, probably just out to lunch, maybe walk around afterwards? If you've never been here before, I can show you around if you'd like?' she suggested. 'I'd love that.' I answered, 'How far away is your house anyway?' I asked casually. 'Just here,' she said as she stopped in front of a large 2 story house. It was a beautiful house. It wasn't so extravagant that you'd think a rich posh family lived there, but it wasn't a dingy old place either, it was perfect, just like her.

Mykayla's P.O.V

Oh lord, Louis Tomlinson is taking me out for lunch, and he said it was a date! A DATE WITH LOUIS TOMLINSON! Alright, it's okay. We're just walking now, although, he does keep bumping his arm into mine, and he keeps looking at me. This is what I've always dreamed of and now, it's finally coming true. I kind of want him to say something though; I want to talk to him. Maybe I should speak first? No, cause then I might seem too eager. Oh I don't know! 'I think we're here?' Louis half asked half stated, 'Oh, yeah, we are!' I said surprised, shooting him a small smile. We took a table outside in the sun, waiting for the waiter to come take our orders. 'You look really beautiful, Mykayla.' Louis said seriously, I looked up at him with a quizzical look on my face, 'You keep saying that...' 'Do I really?' he jokingly asked 'Must be because it's true! You're beautiful.' I looked down at my hands and murmured, 'No, I'm not ...' He lifted my chin up with his hand so he could look into my eyes and he whispered softly so only I could hear, 'you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, don't you dare say otherwise. You are beautiful.' I blushed a brilliant red, I could feel it. His hand dropped from my chin and he took hold of my hands instead. We were still looking into each other's eyes when the waiter came and cleared his throat to make himself noticed. 'Hi, my name's Brian and I'll be taking your order today, what can I get you?' He asked us in a bored voice ruining the perfect moment we just had. After we had ordered, eaten and left the restaurant, he told me he wanted me to show him around. So I did. I showed him everywhere in walking distance. All the parks, the school I used to go to before I graduated. I showed him the mall with the arcade in it and he wanted to go in, but he insisted that if I didn't want to we wouldn't. He was truly amazing. After we left the arcade, he saw the beach up ahead, he took hold of my hand, yelled out 'Come on, let's go!' and started pulling me towards the beach laughing. It was contagious, soon enough I was laughing too and we were at the beach. He wanted to have picnic on the beach, and luckily for us, there was a supermarket right next to where we were. Surprisingly it had been an hour and a half since we had lunch, meaning it was around 2 o'clock. Once we had got everything we needed, we set it out on the beach. We weren't planning on eating that very moment, and Louis wanted to go in the water. I went and put my feet I the water, while Louis took his shirt off and jumped into the cold waves. 'Come on Mykayla! Come in! It's really not that cold!' he yelled out to me. 'No, I can't,' I said, half laughing at him. He started walking towards me, fighting the waves which were slowing him down. 'Come here,' he said. I shook my head, letting the laughs out now. 'Come, we'll go eat and I might go in the water...' I said trying to make him give up on the idea and hoping food would help him forget. After we'd eaten and talked more, it must've been around 5. The sun was threatening to set since it was autumn. Louis stood up and walked behind me. 'What are you doing!?' my voice full of worry that he'd pick we up and throw me in. 'Have a little trust in me, beautiful.' He lifted me up easily, one arm supporting my back, the other under my knees, I wrapped my arms around his neck, laughing and enjoying his scent. He started walking towards the water, 'Do not throw me in!' I tried to sound serious, but I think my giggling gave me away. 'What are you going to do about it aye?' He asked me with a cheeky grin on his face. The water was up to his hips, and suddenly he said 'Hold your breath.' And he dropped down so both of us were soaking head to toe. When he brought us back up, he seemed like he was going to put me down. 'No, don't!' I exclaimed, he had a puzzled look in his face, 'You were going to drop me, I'm too short, I won't be able to reach here.' Which was true, the water was up to his chest now and there were waves. A comforting smile came on to his beautiful face and he said softly, 'I would never let you fall. I will always catch you.' Then he caught my lips in a breath-taking kiss, he went to pull away, but I deepened the kiss. I was in Louis Tomlinson's arms, kissing him as the sun went down. My life was perfect.

AND FIN.


End file.
